1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a well drilling bit for penetrating various types of earth formations in which the bit has a unique ridge and groove or valley construction on the lower end thereof for more effective penetration of earth formations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drill bits of the percussion type are generally well known and usually involve a generally cylindrical, elongated heavy drill member connected to a drill stem, bar, jar or the like that is cyclically elevated and released by a machine at the ground surface. The lower end of the drill bit has a particular structural formation to facilitate penetration of various earth formations during cyclic lifting and dropping. Drill bits of this type usually have transverse teeth on the lower end and channels or water courses along each side and a slight outward flare which includes about a 2-inch long wearing surface and a hard surface area adjacent the teeth. One example of this type of bit that is known in the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,837, issued Nov. 8, 1966. Other prior patents which disclose various types of bits generally of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 49,065, issued Aug. 1, 1865; 129,407, issued July 16, 1872; 1,483,296, issued Feb. 12, 1924, and 1,764,989, issued June 17, 1930.